The Cat Princess
by Zero'sLittleVampire
Summary: "A foul stench soon entered the room, smelling of rotten flesh. The glass of the window exploded, sending shards of knife-like glass across the room. Fakir stood over Kat, shielding her in case a piece of glass flew in that direction. While he had his back turned, he failed to notice the black shadow stalking into the room."
1. Prologue

Light filtered through the pale white vinyl curtains as the sun rose in the clear, aqua sky. A few clouds were dotted here and there, but the sky was mostly empty, like a cup of coffee when it's first poured. A bird had decided to land upon the outer surface of the window, its tiny claw-like talons digging into the white-painted cherry wood. It let out a tiny chirp, its small orange-yellow beak parting its full capability. The bird closed its beady gray eyes as a gust of wind blew its way, the beautiful gold and red feathers ruffling. It seemed that the wind was a never-ending line of heavy blows to the tiny, defenseless bird.

From within the room, two pale feet emerged from underneath the cotton-fabric covers. A devilishly handsome young man with black hair sat up from where he had laid for nine seemingly long hours. His hair was out of sorts, being all frizzy instead of the usual smooth, spiky surface. He stretched his arms over his head, his spine giving a loud crack. His eyes flashed open, still cloudy with sleep. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, almost like two roundly-shaped emeralds. As the young man stood, his legs cracked, likely from not standing for hours. He shuffled his feet across the floor and towards the window where, through the curtains, he could scarcely see the tiny gold and red-feathered bird. He gave a smile that could charm the youngest of girls.

"Kat, that bird is here again," he spoke, his voice dark and mysterious.

Under the covers of the bed there was slight movement. A small girl with middle length black hair was still deeply in slumber, or so it appeared. A hand shot out from under the covers and grasped the pillow that was supporting the girl's head. She threw it over her head and let out a groan. The only thing she wanted at that moment was to rest until her energy was fully regained.

The young man raised an eyebrow and turned his body. He strode back over to the bed and took a handful of the covers, yanking them ever-so slightly. In less than a second, the girl no longer had warmth. He looked over her body, which was only clothed with a baggy, old t-shirt that he had given to her. The lace of her black underwear was barely visible underneath the seam of the t-shirt. Overall, she was the perfect example of a girl who loved to spend her time sleeping.

"Kat, you have to get up anyway. Class will be starting soon."

Kat groaned once again, but this time, she sat up. Her hair was choppy and a couple lone strands decided they would break the sacred hair law and stick up towards the ceiling. Her eyes shot open, causing the young man to smile. He couldn't help but do so every time he looked into her icy blue eyes. They were such a light shade of blue that some people thought she had white eyes. Those people always failed to notice how her eyes were like the Antarctic tundra, with glaciers slamming into each other in a war for dominance.

Kat gently and slowly shook her head, her hair flattening slightly, but still visually appalling. Her hands rested neatly in her lap as she let out a small, shaky yawn. "Fakir," she said as the yawn escaped its internal prison, "you kept me up half the night… The least you could do is let me sleep for a little while longer."

Fakir smiled gently and sat next to her. "You know I would if I could…" He held a single finger to her lips. "But Mr. Cat would be disappointed in you."

Kat leaned against Fakir's bare chest and let out a sigh, a sigh seeming to not match her personality at all. "Yes…" She closed her eyes, cutting-off any connections to the tundra. "But… maybe just for a minute…" Her voice began to fade as her breathing pattern began to calm. Fakir couldn't help but imagine a pond. The surface of the water was flat, not even the wind was having any effect on it. Until a young girl, Kat, jumped in, her body bare. Luckily, the water covered everything except where her breasts began to swell. Her smile appeared, followed by a giggle. The vision suddenly blew away as a loud, tapping sound hit Fakir's ears.

He turned towards the window, a gasp escaping his lungs. The gold and red-feathered bird was frantically flapping its tiny wings and was pecking at the glass window. Fakir quickly stood, causing Kat to fall on her side. He ran to the window and pulled the curtains back. The sky was beginning to get darker, dark gray clouds flying over the sun. As if things couldn't get any worse, a bolt of lightning tore through the air, followed by a loud BOOM of thunder. Fakir turned his head as he heard a scream.

Kat's eyes were wide with fear and she had curled herself into a ball. Fakir ran up to her trembling body. "Hey, hey, it's okay…" he cooed softly. "It's only thunder."

The trembling girl shook her head and pointed a single finger towards the window. Fakir turned to look, his eyes going wide as he did. Where the bird had been flying was now a large stain of fresh, scarlet blood that was dripping down the window. A foul stench soon entered the room, smelling of rotten flesh. The glass of the window exploded, sending shards of knife-like glass across the room. Fakir stood over Kat, shielding her in case a piece of glass flew in that direction. While he had his back turned, he failed to notice the black shadow stalking into the room.

Kat was the first to spot it, but before she could scream, the shadow lunged at her, grabbing the collar of the t-shirt in its jaws. Kat screamed and furiously began struggling in its grip. "Let me go!"

"Kat!" Fakir yelled, trying to pull her back, but the shadow leapt away from him and stopped once it jumped up on the window. Fakir looked at Kat, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Kat stared back, seeming to know her time was up.

"Goodbye… Fakir…" she murmured quietly, a single tear falling out of her eye. The shadow let out a roar before springing into the sky, vanishing in a matter of seconds.

Fakir fell to his knees, tears pouring out of his eyes. He slammed his fists onto the cold, hard ground. "KAT!"


	2. The Magical Fountain

Fakir walked along the hallways of the dorms, cautiously making sure that nobody else was around. He looked towards the ground, his emerald eyes closing halfway.

"Things just haven't been the same since that day…" His steps echoed throughout the hall. "It has been a year… On this exact day…" He stopped as he heard footsteps approaching from behind. "Mytho, is that you?" he asked aloud. The footsteps stopped.

"Yes…" came a soft voice; A voice that seemed to be softer than silk. Fakir turned to see another young man with hair as white as snow. His eyes were a golden-yellow, like the leaves on a tree in autumn. His body was thin, with very little muscle. He was wearing the school uniform, ready to head to class. Fakir noticed how his expression was different then it normally would be.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. Mytho walked past him, staring at the doors that were ahead. "Mytho?"

"There was a girl… Sitting on the fountain out there…" he said quietly.

Fakir shrugged his shoulders. "Probably just some girl waiting for class to start," he said plainly.

Mytho shook his head. "No… I've never seen her before…"

For a moment, Fakir had the crazy idea that the mystery girl was Kat, but he really knew it wasn't. He had seen, with his own two eyes, her get carried away by a mysterious shadow. Chances were she was dead, and she was never coming back. But something tugged at his heart; he had to ask and see if that girl was somewhat similar.

"Mytho, what color hair did this girl have?"

"Black," he answered simply. He turned to face Fakir. "Why are you so curious about this girl, Fakir?"

Fakir was frozen in place. That couldn't have been her, could it? As if he were a wildcat chasing his prey, he sprang forward. He ran past Mytho, as if he forgot he was standing there. He flung himself through the doors, stopping as soon as he felt the cold air nipping his face. He peered out towards the nearby fountain and, sure enough, there was a tiny girl sitting there. Fakir approached close enough to get a better look at her.

Her hair was long, and at the ends it was choppy. Like Mytho had said, her hair was jet black. Near her face, some strands of her hair were curled, which covered her right eye. She was wearing the school uniform, which she didn't seem too comfortable in. Her legs were crossed and her tiny hands were neatly folded on her lap. Her eyes were shut, which kept Fakir from knowing if this was the girl he longed for.

Slowly and painfully, Fakir began to realize that the girl in front of him was not Kat. He cleared his throat and turned away. "I'm sorry for standing over you like that… I thought you were someone else…" He began walking away, when suddenly, something grabbed his jacket. He turned his head to notice the girl with her arm outstretched, hand clutching his jacket. She was still looking down at the ground.

"It has been a while… Hasn't it…" She looked up, her eyes opening to reveal an icy blue tundra. "…Fakir…"

Fakir's eyes widened. He quickly pulled out of her grip and turned towards her, picking her up in his arms. "Oh Kat…" He pulled her into him in a tight hug. "I thought you were gone…"

She shook her head. "I'm here now though, aren't I?" She gently moved a strand of Fakir's hair out of his face and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "How are you going to welcome me home?" she whispered in his ear.

Fakir shuddered as he felt her warm breath hit his ear. The bell rang for class to start. Fakir began to wonder if Mytho actually went to class. He probably had snuck past them while they were hugging.

"Well…" he started. He ran a hand down the side of her face. "It's too late for me to head to class…" He pulled her even closer to him, feelings her breasts press up against his collar bone. "Want to head back up to my room?"

Kat ran her fingers along his neck, her eyes beginning to close. "Mmm…" She began fooling around with the collar of his jacket. "You don't think this is sudden?" she laughed, her smile stretching wide.

Fakir ran his hands under her shirt, his palms pressing up against her back. "You didn't seem to care before…" he breathed, remembering what her back felt like as he touched her. "What's changed?"

A laugh escaped from her closed mouth. "Same old Fakir…" She moved in close, her lips barely touching his. "Always prying for an answer…" She removed the space looming between them.

The kiss itself was rough, but the duration was short. Fakir pulled away from the warm lips and let out a shaky breath. His pants immediately became tight as his cherry popped. He growled at Kat. "You… bed… now…"

A giggle rose in her throat. "Oh Fakir… I thought you would be a gentleman and carry me…"

"Oh I'll carry you alright," he chuckled. He set Kat down and spun her around, pressing himself against her. He felt as her muscles quivered.

"Ahhh, you're anxious~" she breathed shakily.

"Only because you make me…" he growled softly. He slowly began waddling back towards the dorm building, holding Kat's hips firmly. Random thoughts began going through his head. A pond on a clear and sunny day, black roses blowing delicately in the wind, and Kat swinging on a swing, her eyes closed a laugh that echoed, making it seem that just about anyone could fall in love with such a beautiful thing.

* * *

><p>"I'd imagine you don't want to talk about your adventure yet, right?"<p>

"Mhmmm…"

Both Fakir and Kat laid under the messed-up covers of the bed, their bodies plastered together. Kat's hair was frizzy in places and her eyes were closed. Fakir was amusing himself by playing with her hair. The soft, delicate strands just simply slip off of his fingertips.

"Well… Is there anything you want to tell me now?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"No…" Kat murmured back, looping her arms around his neck. "I just want to forget about it right now…"

Fakir smiled at her sympathetically. "Alright…" He ran his hands across her bare sides, feeling the curves of her body. "So how was that for a welcome home?" he asked, chuckling.

Her body shuddered at the recollection of their love time. "Oh Fakir…" Her back arched towards him. "I loved it so much…" She jumped slightly as she heard the school bell ring, signaling that school was out.

"Class is out…" Fakir muttered. He shook his head while lovingly rubbing Kat's stomach. "Got to go talk with Mr. Cat about why I was gone."

"But Fakir…" Kat whined. She sat up, the covers falling off of her body.

Fakir's eyes glistened as he examined her bare chest. "I have to…" He sat up next to her, pulling her into his body. "But when I come back, we'll do this again if you want."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…" She tapped her fingers against his bare chest. "I like your offer…" A wide smile appeared on her face. "…but I think I should go with you. I want to start going to classes again."

Fakir's face changed expressions, leaving him with a sort of down look. "You mean you wouldn't want-"

"Shh…" Kat held a single finger to his lips. "It's not that I wouldn't want to… I just want to be a better ballerina."

"But Kat, you're already one of the best ballet dancers I've ever seen." Fakir pressed his face into Kat's neck, gently running his lips against her smooth skin.

Kat let out a moan. "You really think that?" She brought her hands up to his head, gently pulling him into a hug. "It feels like I still have a lot to learn."

Fakir held her gently like a newborn infant. "It doesn't seem like that to me." He gently pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. "But we should get going now…" He stood up and strode over to his clothing that was piled on the ground. He slid into his pants and quickly put his shirt on. He turned back to look at his lover. "Want me to bring yours?"

She nodded. "Yes please." Her gaze traveled to the door as she heard the knob turning. She quickly grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her naked body.

Fakir widened his eyes as Mytho entered the room, disregarding the fact that he should knock first.

Mytho looked at Fakir, confused. "What's wrong?" His withering-leaf eyes soon traveled to look at the girl who sat upon the bed, the cotton-fabric covers covering her bare body. Her hair was choppy, as if she had just woken up from a nap. She had a surprised gaze, likely due to the fact that he had just walked in without knocking.

"Mytho!" Fakir yelled, running in front of Kat to keep her out of Mytho's sight.

Mytho couldn't help but smile. "Wow, she's quite the cute one," he chuckled. "Was this the girl on the fountain?"

Fakir nodded and crossed his arms. "This is the girl I told you about, all the way back then." He glared at Mytho with burning eyes. "If you would step out for a second, then you could introduce yourself to her properly."

"Okay." Mytho quickly stepped back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kat let out a relieved sigh. "Wow, that was embarrassing…" she said, her cheeks turning rosy.

Fakir went back to retrieve her clothes, throwing them at her quickly. "Hurry up and clothe yourself," he chuckled, a smirk stretching across his face.

"Alright," she squeaked. Just like that, she slid into her school dress and stood up, flattening the wrinkles near her chest. "Does this look okay?" she asked, sticking her chest out.

"Yes," Fakir responded, smiling at her. He approached her as he realized she had a strand of her hair stuck inside her dress. He gently reached down and pulled it free. It curled once it escaped its cruel fate. Fakir smiled, proud of himself for accomplishing his task. He turned to the door. "Okay, Mytho, you can come in now!"

Hearing Fakir's voice, Mytho opened the door and entered the room, keeping his eyes locked on Kat. He walked beside Fakir and looked over the young girl's body carefully.

Fakir noticed this, and gave Mytho a death glare, bumping his shoulder roughly. "Well, introduce yourself," he growled.

Mytho continued to eye Kat, closely examining her facial features. His eyes met hers, and in a matter of seconds, his body stiffened. Her outer beauty was by far the most extraordinary thing he had ever seen. As his eyes traveled downward to gaze at her chest, immediately, his pants tightened. "My name is Mytho," he introduced, his gaze still locked upon her breasts.

Kat stared at the young man, noticing his gaze that was burning into her chest. Her eyes slowly traveled down his body, stopping once she spotted the throbbing bulge in his pants.

Fakir realized something was up, so he stood in front of Kat, concern sparking in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, setting his hands on her shoulders. He felt her muscles stiffen.

"Yeah…" she murmured, lifting her gaze to meet Fakir's. She lovingly ran her hands up his neck and gently tugged on his hair. She planted a kiss softly on his cheek. "May I talk with Mytho privately?"

At Kat's question, anger began to quickly bristle throughout Fakir's body. His pupils narrowed and his luscious, emerald eyes burned with the very rage that broiled inside him. To be alone with another guy was the LAST thing he wanted her to do, even if he was his closest friend. But as he gazed into her eyes, he couldn't help but let out a troublesome sigh. "Alright," he finally answered. "But don't take too long." He leaned down and kissed her briefly, sending a clear message that she was his. As he pulled away, he gently squeezed her butt. "I'll be waiting outside," he whispered in her ear, gently nipping her ear.

"Okay," Kat squeaked as Fakir nipped her. She watched as he pulled away from her and strode past Mytho, glaring at him until he exited the room. She looked back at Mytho, her eyes widening as she quickly realized he was approaching her, at a rather quick speed too. She took a step back, only to be pushed roughly to the ground.

Mytho glared down at the girl, his temper flaring instantly. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes burned with hatred. His body might have showed the physical signs of want, but his actions didn't hint any of that. He knelt down and grabbed her neck, squeezing ever-so slightly.

"If you want to stay alive, you will stay away from Fakir, demon."


End file.
